Earth-1065
Earth 1065 is a universe that is a tie in to X-men evolution continuing its story and adding more signature marvel heroes and villains to the universe. History of Earth 1065 Longer than anyone can remember En Sabah Nur was born in Egypt 5000 years ago, he was abandoned in the desert due to his grey skin and appearance. He was found by a group of raiders led by Baal. As he grew he became more powerful and no one could defeat him taking the name, Apocalypse he discovered a device left by Rama Tu Tut a time traveler called the Eye of Ages that would eventually turn all humans on earth into mutants. The mutant attempted to power the device, but was weakened. His Priests fearing him, trapped him in the Eye of Ages and then took him to the top of the Himalayan Mountains and imprisoned him him behind three doors. The Witchbreed During 1602 a woman named Elizabeth Howlett became pregnant. When he was born her lover tried pressuring her into killing the child. The child was named James. James was abused since he became two every time he survived the brutal beatings. When he was five his father who had never wanted a child wounded him horribly and in shock the boy revealed retractable claws, killing his father. Elizabeth panicked calling her son a witch. The townsfolk attempted to drown him which failed fueling their believe that he was indeed a witch. Finally they drove a stake into his heart which somehow the boy survived which is when the boy decided to speak up "So you attempt to kill me simply because I was born different I have never wronged any of you not even my father who put me in chains and beat me I hope you will all change your prejudice" most people were surprised that the boy was able to muster the courage to say that and many let him go into the wilderness. Civil War James Howlett fought for the Union during the civil war fighting in nearly every battle always surviving the worst punishment. WWI After strange ships began crashing in many locations many people that returned from investigation of said ships no longer seemed to be themselves and it seemed odd that after these ships crashed the Sarajevo assassination occurred and there was an escalation of violence in Bosnia and Herzegovina. James Howlett served in WWI to be precise The Spring Offense and the hundred day offense utilizing his bone claws and healing factor, at this time the Weapon X project was started. WWII Howard Stark knowing of the need for soldiers during WWII began to think about the advantages of having a super soldier and started work on the Rebirth project after attempting to discard the prototype serum he had worked on he was attacked by a Nazi named Johann Schmidt who stole the serum. Stark realized he needed someone that knew more of human Biology calling his old friend Abraham Erskine to assist him they soon perfected the chamber and serum using samples of James Howlett's blood. A man named Steve Rogers was pointed there and suggested for Project Rebirth by his old friend Bucky Barnes after undertaking it he served in many major battles during WWII. During one battle he encountered the man who stole the original serum his face may have been disfigured to look like a skull due to the serum, but he also had all the positive side effects. After stealing a strange cube the now called Red Skull escaped on a Nazi plane which Steve had boarded chasing him Red Skull attempted to Utilize the cube which instead seemingly killed him. After the Cap had landed the plane he was sent to liberate a POW camp in Poland allied with a Canadian Black ops team with one soldier being James Howlett and the two became friends after liberating the camp with one captive liberated being a young Erik Lehnsherr. The two super soldiers found out that the serum was killing Cap and they destroyed Project Rebirth placing Cap in cryogenic suspension. James Howlett however did not make it out with Cap after destroying Project Rebirth being attacked and defeated by Weapon X assassin Wade Wilson. Hell-Fire In 1887 a man whose name was lost bought "services" from a woman named Mary Anne Nicholas. He poured her a drink and began fumbling with a knife babbling nonsense. Before her job could begin she plunged a blade through his heart believing he was about to kill her. He stumbled off the balcony, falling towards the streets below, breaking bone after bone until finally he lay still, joking upon his own blood, but just when it seemed this would be his last moment an entity appeared. The entity stood above him declaring him a Valkyrie. He was reborn in Buck's Road, 1888 which is where his mind began to wander into darkness. It was there he murdered Mary Anne Nicholas a short while later he killed Annie Shortman believing all of these whores to be the root of his pain and hatred this Ghost Rider had descended into madness! He continued his killings until he Reached Mary Kelly deciding to her heart as a reminder, but the very entity who gave him this chance could also take it away, sealing The Ripper in Asgard along with the deceased Ghost Riders. Jack The Ripper was no more… Weapon X James was taken to a facility where a mysterious metal know as Adamantium was bonded to his bones he was then brainwashed and made to join Team X codenamed Wolverine. Omega Red (As he was codenamed) had his flesh coated with Adamantium and was given Tentacles housed in his arms, Wade Wilson now going by Deadpool gained a healing factor based off of Wolverines unfortunately it made him go crazy they also gave him Adamantium swords and as he called them "Doorknobs" or guns. There was also one more agent Victor Creed codenamed Sabretooth one of the few mutants there that didn't go through the Weapon X experience.The team had many missions unfortunately Wolverine was slowly overcoming his brainwashing although he had no memory of his life. Wolverine soon questioned there violent "solutions" to problems and missions. One night Wolverine had enough he attempted to escape with the only thing he had a dog tag with the name Logan and Wolverine Deadpool attempted to stop him although was decapitated unfortunately his insanity caused him to constantly joke about how he had become Headpool and that he swears that it was familiar. S.H.I.E.L.D. In 1978 Peggy Carter began to talk with the U.N. about a global protection task force while there were a few objections most agreed on this and they made the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. Nick along with another appointed member of S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury began work on a Helicarrier using technology they salvaged from the mysterious ships that crashed before WWI. Carter was appointed director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and they continued work on the Helicarrier. X-Force In the summer of 1983 a group known as the Hellfire Club were trying to start World War 3 they consisted of Sebastian Shaw, Emma Frost, Riptide and Azazel. Charles Xavier soon learned of this when he had heard someone talking. After learning of the Hellfire Club's plan he spoke to the one man who would believe him, Darwin Jacobs who assisted him in finding other mutants. The mutants they found (and convinced to join) were Mastermind, Magneto, Mystique, Pyro, Beast and Storm, Beast stayed at the facility they were based in as the others left in the Blackbird. The team using their mutant abilities were able to defeat the Club's acolytes each member went after one member of the club. Azazel was defeated by Storm, Emma Frost by Mastermind, Riptide by Pyro and Sebastian Shaw was defeated by both Magneto and Charles. After the Hellfire Club was apprehend Charles was shot in the spine by a man who was then killed by Magneto. Magneto promised Charles that he would make the human's fear mutants or destroy them he asked the others to choose their side Mystique and Pyro joined Magneto's side as Mastermind ran from the site. Charles now in a Wheelchair turned his mansion into a school for mutants in Bayville he also met Richard and Mary Parker who were attempting to make medicine to help regulate mutant abilities. While transporting an experimental form of the cure, but a blind man was walking which a young man by the name of Matt Murdock pushed out of the way, causing the truck to crash spilling the isotope into the child's eyes . One year later the May and Richard Parker died in a mysterious lab accident. 21st Century Hyde A physicist named Bruce Banner was assigned to assist in recreating the super soldier serum. He tested it in small doses which had little effect. He eventually went full scale and underwent a horrific transformation. The creature he transformed into destroyed the facility he was in putting his lover into a coma. The beast encountered much opposition, but they were mosquitoes to the hulking monster. The beast fled into the mountains as a task force was put together to hunt it. Rider of Vengeance IN 1998 a teenage mutant named Kurt Wagner kept in a cage in the Munich Circus escaped the circus soon attacked by an angry mob who believed him to be a demon. He took refuge in a church although was soon frightened by a woman in a bikers jacket Kurt asked if he should leave this place although the man said "Why would I want you to leave you have done no wrongs here?" Kurt looked at him confused and asked "You aren't scared of how I look?" The man approached him and told him how it was not your appearance that matters but what is inside he then introduced himself as Naomi Kale and told Kurt he could stay at the church. While riding Naomi met a group of Bikers who he preached the Gospel to. The leader of this group introduced himself as Mephisto and then revealed himself to be a servant of Mephisto and shot him. Kurt found the dying pastor and brought him to the church before leaving to get a doctor although none would listen to this mutant. When Kurt returned he found Johnny's body to be gone, Kurt began to panic and prayed to God for Johnny's safety. Two days later Johnny bled out, but there was someone who watched over him… An entity made of shadow in Johnny's dying moments he was declared a Valkyrie destined to prevent the invasion of Valhalla and its souls. Later in March he awoke, bursting into flames and losing his flesh! He became, Ghost Rider. The Fighting Murdocks As Matt Murdock grew, he was urged to stay out of fights by his father, Jack Murdock and instead make something of himself which Jack failed to do. Jack meanwhile was an aging prize fighter, but he struggled to get matches to pay money to support them. His ex-wife Maggie told Jack about a blind man named Stick who she had worked with and suggested that he train Matt he accepted the offer and results soon began to show. He eventually resorted to entering as "The Masked Devil" which was his alias during his time in the IBF. Shortly thereafter, with the help of the notorious promoter Roscoe Sweeney , Jack landed a big fight. Sweeney was a disreputable character who many boxers, including Jack, had steered clear of. Due to desperation from his lack of finances, Jack signed with Sweeney. His son Matt helped him train for the fight. The Fixer soon asked Jack to "take a dive" and lose this match on purpose. During the match he saw his son in the crowd, and proceeded to fight and win the "fight of his career". As revenge, Sweeney had his men beat Jack to death when he walked out of the building shortly after the match. Matt soon discovered, taking a black shirt, covered his upper face with cloth and went on to hunt him down. It took him little time, breaking into his house and driving him out the window, where he landed unconscious. He groggily rose listening, hearing Swooney take step after step down the steel stairs, the knife rattle beside him, a cat ruffle through the garbage and the stench of rat's blood, fresh with a tad bit of poison. He leaped for the knife only to receive a kick in the head, he nearly somersaulted to recover. The man deftly retrieved the knife, gutting Matt as though he were but a fish. Matt, barely ignoring the pain, grappled the swine by his neck and pounded his head into the dumpster. He then dragged him to the top of a nearby building and dropped him upon a police cruiser. Savoring the crunch his legs made as they crushed. The last he heard he was eating through a straw. Forming of the X-Men and The Spider Charles Xavier heard about a house that was burned down by a beam in Bayville immediately going to the site with Ororo Monroe "Storm" finding a distraught fourteen year old covering his eyes. Charles asked what the teen's name who told him it was Scott, Charles then asked him why he was so distraught Scott told him that he burned down his house and probably killed his foster parents. Charles probed his mind and told him that it was not his fault and asked him if he wanted to come with him Scott said he didn't want to hurt him although Charles assured him that he wouldn't. Scott had some Ruby Quartz lenses made for him when Scott put them on he was glad to see he didn't blast anyone Charles told him that he was in a school for the gifted, for Mutants and that he wanted to teach him control. They soon found another telepath named Jean Gray who Scott eventually gained a crush on who also enrolled. After a year at the institute Charles found out about Kurt Wagner and asked his parents for him to enroll which they agreed to. Meanwhile Peter Parker was in the ruins of the Oscorp facility his parents worked in, the facility where they were killed. He found an odd device which he pocketed. He was looking over some of his parents notes he was bitten by a spider that escaped with the number 42 on its back he went home sick after the trip. The ranks of the X-Men were bolstered by the appearance of Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Rogue and Spyke. Nightcrawler discovered the identity of his birth mother, Wolverine found answers to his past, Rogue switched sides to join the X-Men, and Xavier's step-brother Juggernaut is released from his prison. Meanwhile Peter discovered his powers and wrestled as the Spider before leaving his Uncle told him "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility" after winning against Bonesaw he received a five hundred dollar reward despite being promised a thousand dollar prize and let a criminal escape with the rest of the prize money. When he returned to his Uncle Ben he found him murdered he then chased the killer to a warehouse unmasking him and discovering it was the man he let escape. The crook fell out the window although peter caught him with the web shooters he found. He told the thief,"I should let you fall kill you like you killed my uncle, but what's the point?" he left him webbed up to a lightpost with a card saying "Your Friendly Neighberhood Spider-Man" using the prize money he bought an aerodynamic racing ski suit with impact pads, a paintball mask, a tac backpack, some golf gloves, and a few can of red spray paint. X-Men Evolution Confrontations were typically with the Brotherhood, who vied for new recruits with the X-Men Toad was the first, followed by Avalanche, Blob and Quicksilver. The Brotherhood, apparently led by Mystique, were in fact being directed by a higher power, the identity of whom was revealed as being Magneto. After Cyclops discovered that his brother, Alex, survived the plane crash that killed their parents, they were both taken by Magneto into his "sanctuary" on Asteroid M. Magneto captured several X-Men and Brotherhood members in an attempt to amplify their mutant abilities and remove their emotions. Asteroid M was destroyed by Scott and Alex Summers, but not before two unidentified metal objects flew from the exploding rock The X-Men soon saw the addition of several new mutants, including the Beast. It was revealed that the villains who supposedly perished on Asteroid M were in fact alive. Sabretooth, meanwhile, continued his pursuit of Wolverine, while Magneto continued to work his own agenda. Mystique posed as Risty Wilde, a high school student at Bayville High who befriends Rogue, and broke into the mansion, stealing Xavier's Cerebro's files. Using the files, she recovered Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, Magneto's daughter and Quicksilver's twin sister. The mentally unstable uber-mutant joined the Brotherhood upon Mystique's return, allowing them to defeat the X-Men in a battle at the Bayville mall. The telepath Mesmero opened one of three doors that would unleash a mutant known as Apocalypse. First Foes Spidey in his new suit quickly began fighting criminals gaining infamy while also selling pics of his exploits (As Peter) to the Daily Bugle in order to afford repairs to his suit. Meanwhile Norman Osborn attemting to perfect his Oz serum believed Spider-Man's blood could perfect his serum and sent two of his trained soldiers Rhino and Vulture to attack Spidey after a fairly short battle the two were defeated. Osborn bailed them out of jail and upgraded their suits and sent them to steal a power source from the Roxxon Corporation Spidey attempted to stop them while being wounded he was able to defeat the two soldiers. Soon a mysterious armored mercenary known as the Beetle emerged and did battle with Spidey gaining his blood. A Secret No More Xavier rigorously trained his X-Men to face Magneto, pairing them with the Brotherhood. Cyclops, furious with having to work with his former adversaries, left the team. The mansion was later set to self-destruct with Cyclops and several students still inside. Magneto, meanwhile, recruited Sabretooth, Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus as his Acolytes to fight the X-Men/Brotherhood team. At the same time, Wolverine was captured by Bolivar Trask for use as a test subject for the anti-mutant weapon, the Sentinel. The Sentinel was unleashed onto the city, forcing the X-Men to use their powers in public. Wanda tracked down Magneto and attempted to crush him with the Sentinel. When the mutants who hadn't been captured by the Sentinel returned to the remains of the mansion, Cyclops and the students emerged from the explosion unharmed. Scott threw Xavier from his wheelchair and blamed him for blowing up the mansion. Xavier calmly stood up, transforming into Mystique. Responsibility Norman using the sample of Spidey's blood perfected the Oz serum and injected it into himself transforming into a Goblin like creature. He soon attacked Times square with Spidey coming in to stop him and instead was badly wounded. Captain Stacy had also come into conflict with the Goblin although wounded by his foe driving Spidey into a rage. After a heated and bloody battle he defeated Goblin who barely escaped with his life as Spidey needed to save some civilians reminded once again that with great power comes great responsibility. It wasn't long before Deadpool hunted Spidey down (not to mention nearly defeated him) although he was defeated (blown up) and apprehended by agent Coulson placing his head and body in separate cells with Deadpool telling the audience he can wait. Daredevil Matt Murdock, Category:Realities Category:Earth-1065